1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device, especially to a paper feeding device for a shredder having adjustable sheet quantity for faster shredding.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A shredder shreds documents or files into small pieces to render information thereon unreadable. To shred a stack of paper with a conventional shredder, the paper must be manually fed in small piles, which is troublesome and wastes time.
Therefore, another conventional shredder has been developed having a paper feeding device. The paper feeding device may be a roller or a paging mechanism. The paper feeding device separates the stack of paper and feeds the paper into the conventional shredder. Although a cutting mechanism of the shredder can simultaneously shred more than one sheet of paper at a time, the paper feeding device still feeds one sheet of paper to the shredder at a time, thereby limiting a quantity of paper that can be shredded per time period.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a paper feeding device for a shredder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.